


Pocket Rilakkuma (Tiny Bastard God)

by Maka_Ora



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alpha Zhang Yi Xing | Lay, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Also chanyeol and yixing are basically a bunch of horny teenagers in adult bodies, Car Sex, F/M, M/M, Mating Bites, Most of the characters are just mentioned, Not full car sex but Chanyeol definitely got off, Omega Park Chanyeol, Public teasing, Tao is a drag queen, Yixing is full of love and money, a/b/o dynamics, but arent we all, chanyeol is soft, i just realised i didnt mention jongdae and now i feel bad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-14
Updated: 2019-04-14
Packaged: 2020-01-12 23:04:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,436
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18456446
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maka_Ora/pseuds/Maka_Ora
Summary: Prompt A016: Chanyeol is a tall muscular omega, and most alphas don’t give him a second glance. Except for alpha Yixing, who spends all his time at the gym checking out Chanyeol in the mirrors.





	Pocket Rilakkuma (Tiny Bastard God)

**Author's Note:**

> So this is the longest fic I've ever written and the first ABO. To the prompter, thank you for the BEST PROMPT EVER. I hope you like this fic, I worked hard on it and I hope it paid off. Be warned, it is pretty smutty. Please enjoy over 11,000 words of Chanyeol and Yixing.

“Come on, Yeol!” Hoseok exclaimed as Chanyeol gripped the barbell with both hands. “A few more pounds and you’ll be even with me.”

“Maybe one day you’ll be even with my looks,” Chanyeol grunted as he deadlifted the barbell. Hoseok laughed as Chanyeol struggled to keep a grip on the bar.

“Okay, okay, rest,” Hoseok said, patting Chanyeol’s back. Chanyeol dropped the weight immediately.

“How much was that?” Chanyeol asked, rolling his shoulders.

“350 pounds,” Hoseok said, handing him a water bottle. “Twenty more than a month ago.”

“How much are you lifting now?” Chanyeol asked, using his shirt to wipe the sweat from his forehead.

“385,” Hoseok said, flexing his arms. “Catch up, bitch.” Chanyeol laughed as Hoseok continued to flex in varying poses.

“Okay, Schwarzenegger,” Chanyeol said, pushing the beta jokingly. “You’re going to shit yourself if you flex any harder and I’m not hanging out with you anymore if you do.”

Hoseok laughed, wiping the sweat from his forehead. “I’m done for the day. Do you want to go for some food?”

“I’m going to stick around a little longer,” Chanyeol said, dabbing his shirt against his face. “Maybe work my legs or something.”

“Don’t do anything too strenuous without a spotter, okay?” Hoseok said, tossing his towel in his bag. “I don’t want a repeat of the bench press accident.” Hoseok pushes the omega teasingly.

“Hey, I was only out for a minute, max,” Chanyeol said, pushing the beta back. “Anyway I’ll probably only run. Maybe lift some dumbbells.”

“I’ll see you tomorrow?” Hoseok asked, clapping Chanyeol on the back. The omega nodded.

“Five thirty on the dot,” he said, plugging his earphones into his phone. “Don’t forget tomorrow’s leg day.”

Hoseok looked down at his thick thighs, then to Chanyeol’s thinner ones.

“I don’t think I’m the one that needs to forget,” Hoseok teased. The beta laughed as he danced away from Chanyeol’s hands. “I’ll see you tomorrow, Yeol.”

Chanyeol smiled at his friend’s antics as he scrolled through his workout playlists. He rolled his shoulders and neck as Candy Shop by 50 Cent filled his ears. He slipped his phone in his arm band and made his way to the treadmills.

Chanyeol ran for a while before he felt eyes on him. He looked around, eyes landing on a slim man who was currently stretching. He smiled at Chanyeol. Chanyeol’s feet stuttered, and he hopped off the treadmill before it could throw him to the floor. His face burned as he moved over to the weights, closer to the smiling man.

Chanyeol hesitated before grabbing two fifteen pound weights. He shook his head before looking into the mirror in front of him, focusing on the way his arms flexed. He felt the man watching him again, and this time made eye contact through the mirror.

The man had picked up weights as well, and was currently lifting them as he did lunges. He winked at Chanyeol.

“Ignore him,” Chanyeol muttered to himself, curling the weight towards his bicep. He glanced at the man again. This time, he was copying Chanyeol. He winked at Chanyeol again before placing the weights on the rack and moving to the bench press.

Watch this, the man mouthed as Chanyeol watched him load weights on to the barbell. He stopped after putting 400 pounds on the bar. Chanyeol completely stopped moving, eyes not leaving the man as he braced himself on the bench.

The man smiled widely at Chanyeol before lifting the bar with ease. Chanyeol dropped his weights in shock.

The man watched as Chanyeol quickly picked up the weights and placed them on the rack. He waved Chanyeol over.

“I’m Yixing,” the man said, sitting up on the bench. He held his hand out.

“Chanyeol,” Chanyeol said, shaking Yixing’s hand a little too excitedly.

“You really don’t look like you can bench 400!” Chanyeol blurted. Yixing smiled at him.

“You don’t look like you’d have a problem with pull ups, but the other day I saw you accidentally slap yourself in the face,” Yixing said. Chanyeol’s cheeks burned.

“I forgot to wipe the sweat off my hands,” he said, scuffing his shoe on the floor. “Hoseok won’t ever let me live that down.”

“Hoseok? The guy with you earlier?” Yixing asked, standing up. He stretched his arms over his head before grabbing the water bottle near his feet.

“Uh, yeah,” Chanyeol said. “He still brings up the time I kneed myself in the face during football once, and that was in high school.”

“Is he your mate?” Yixing asked, nonchalantly. He took a sip of his water.

Chanyeol laughed. “Absolutely not! He’s my best friend!”

“So you don’t have a mate?” Yixing asked, staring at Chanyeol. His piercing, brown eyes sent a shiver down Chanyeol’s spine.

“Nope,” he said, casually leaning against the brick wall. “No one could ever seem to handle me.” Chanyeol smiled cockily.

“Not yet,” Yixing said, letting his eyes rake up and down Chanyeol’s body.

“What makes you think you can handle me?” Chanyeol asked, licking his lips. Yixing looked up at the omega.

“Everything about you screams submissive omega,” Yixing said. He leaned in. “I bet if I told you to get on your knees, you’d have my cock in your mouth before I could finish telling you.”

Chanyeol’s breath hitched. “And what makes you think I’m an omega? Maybe I want you hanging off my knot.”

Yixing laughed. “Why don’t we go out tomorrow night and we can find out?”

“And where would you like to meet?” Chanyeol asked.

“I’ll pick you up,” Yixing said. He ran his hand over Chanyeol’s bicep and grabbed his phone. “This is my number. Text me your address tomorrow. I’ll pick you up at 5:30.”

Chanyeol nodded as Yixing placed his phone in his hands.

“You can text me tonight,” Yixing said, glancing down at Chanyeol’s bulge. “If you get bored.” Yixing picked up his gym bag and left Chanyeol gathering his thoughts against the wall.

He swung his bag on his shoulders as he dialed Hoseok’s number.

“You’re never going to fucking believe what just happened,” Chanyeol said, walking out of the gym. A sleek, grey car stopped in front of him.

“I’ll see you tomorrow, Chanyeol,” Yixing said before speeding off. Chanyeol followed the car with his eyes.

“Chanyeol? Chanyeol?” Hoseok asked through the phone. “What happened?”

“I got asked out,” Chanyeol said, snapping back into movement.

“When?” Hoseok asked as Chanyeol started walking towards his apartment.

“Tomorrow night,” Chanyeol said. “I’ll have to take a rain check on tomorrow’s work out.”

“This is why you have chicken legs,” Hoseok said. “What is he?”

“I don’t know. He didn’t tell me,” Chanyeol said. He kicked a rock on the sidewalk.

“Does he know you’re an omega?” Hoseok said.

“I’m pretty sure he’s guessed it,” Chanyeol said. He shivered as he thought about how Yixing looked at him.

“Is he Korean?” Hoseok asked. “Is he taller than you? Is he fit?”

“I think he’s Chinese,” Chanyeol said, kicking the rock again. “And he’s about ten centimeters shorter than me. And, oh my god, he benches more than you.”

“How much did he bench?” Hoseok asked.

“400,” Chanyeol said. “I nearly came in my shorts. He lifted it like it was nothing.”

“Is he big?” Hoseok asked.

“He has a dancer’s body,” Chanyeol said. “When he was on the bench, I dropped my weights. I don’t know where he’s hiding that muscle.”

“Sounds like an alpha,” Hoseok said. Chanyeol grunted as he kicked the rock.

“You know alphas don’t usually go for me,” Chanyeol said. “I come off too alpha for them. He’s probably a very cocky beta.”

“Maybe he’s into other alphas,” Hoseok said.

“Then we still have a problem,” Chanyeol said.

“Maybe he likes strong omegas,” Hoseok said. Chanyeol hummed.

“I guess we’ll find out tomorrow,” Chanyeol said, kicking the rock one, last time before going into his apartment building. “I’ll call you after the date.” Chanyeol hung up after bidding Hoseok a good night and started the climb to the sixth floor.

***

_“Text me tonight, if you get bored.”_

Chanyeol held his phone over his face, staring at the keyboard. He leaned against his bed frame, freshly showered and wearing fresh boxers.

_Hey_. **Delete**.

_Hi_. **Delete**.

_Hello_. **Delete**.

_What’s up?_ **Send**.

**_Typing._ **

**_Typing._ **

_Waiting for you to text me ;) guess you got bored?_

Chanyeol’s thumbs waivered over the keyboard. Yixing text before he could type.

_What are you up to?_

His thumbs waivered again.

_Thinking about you_. **Delete**.

_Nothing much_. **Send**.

Chanyeol dropped his phone on his chest and covered his face with his hands.

“Nothing much?” Chanyeol groaned. “Why am I the most awkward person ever?” His phone vibrated.

_Thinking about me?_

Chanyeol smiled.

_Maybe a little :)_

_All innocent thoughts right?_

_Hope not_

Chanyeol shifted. How was he supposed to respond to that?

_I know my thoughts aren’t innocent._

_And what are you thinking, Mr. Yixing?_

Chanyeol cringed after he hit send. Mr. Yixing? What was wrong with him?

_A certain someone flexing in the gym._

_Trying to get attention._

 

_Only from one person_

Chanyeol breathed deeply. Where was this even going?

 

_Just for me?_

_You’re such a thoughtful omega._

_What makes you so sure I’m an omega?_

Chanyeol pinched the bridge of his nose as he dropped his phone.

“I’m so stupid,” he said, sitting up. He ignored his vibrating phone and walked towards the kitchen. He laid his phone on the bar as he fixed a bowl of Oreo Os. His phone vibrated again.

“I have to buy milk,” he mumbled, pouring the last of the carton into his bowl. He tossed the carton in the bin and sat in front of his phone. “Just look at it.”

He flipped his phone over.

 

_You have an omega vibe._

_Or maybe you’re just a very submissive beta._

_But there’s no way you’re an alpha._

_Chanyeol? Did I say something?_

Chanyeol groaned. Milk spilt down his chin. He wiped his face as he started typing.

_It’s not you, I’m just really awkward over texts_. He pressed send and started typing again.

_I just usually say something stupid and immediately regret it :/_

_Would you rather call?_

_Or video chat?_

Chanyeol weighed his options. On one hand, he was freshly showered and his hair looked good. On the other, Yixing would be able to see him get flustered in real time. And on a third metaphysical hand, Yixing was probably also freshly showered and was probably looking hot as fuck.

_Video chat would be cool. Give me a minute_

Chanyeol laid his phone down and took a deep breath. “What have I done?” He scarfed his cereal down and rinsed his bowl out quickly before running to his closet.

“Something cute, but also something that could be considered sleepwear,” Chanyeol said, rummaging through his pajamas. “Maybe I should be shirtless? But what if he looks too much into it?” He grabbed the Gucci sweatshirt Junmyeon had gotten him after being accepted to Seoul National University. “This is too much.” He hung the sweatshirt back up and grabbed a pair of dark grey sweatpants.

He rolled his shoulders before climbing back into his bed and pulling up Yixing’s contact. He hesitated before pressing the video chat button. It rang once before Yixing’s face was on his screen.

“Hey,” Chanyeol said, smiling widely. He relaxed against his bed frame.

“You look cute,” Yixing said. “Especially with that Rilakkuma on your bed.”

Chanyeol blushed as he moved the Rilakkuma out of frame. “I don’t know what to say.”

“That’s fine,” Yixing said. “What do you like to do when you’re not at the gym?”

“I’m a music producer and writer,” Chanyeol said. “And I play drums in my friend’s band sometimes.”

“Anyone I would know?” Yixing asked.

“Well I produce and write for a lot of idol groups,” Chanyeol said. “Like Super Junior, Twice, Red Velvet. But my friend’s band plays bars and clubs mostly.”

“Do you play any other instruments?” Yixing asked. “I play guitar, myself.”

“I play a few. Guitar, piano, a few traditional instruments,” Chanyeol said. “What do you do outside of stalking me at the gym?”

Yixing scoffed. “It’s observing at most. But I own and run my own entertainment company.”

“You’re a CEO?” Chanyeol asked. “I would’ve thought you were some professional dancer or something.”

“I used to be a trainee and I majored in dance,” Yixing said.

“So why Korea?” Chanyeol asked.

“I was a trainee through SM and just never left,” Yixing said.

“You never debuted?”

“Presented as an alpha two months before I was supposed to debut with SHINee and got kicked out,” Yixing said, shrugging.

“So you’re an alpha,” Chanyeol said. He licked his lips.

“Are you going to finally admit to being an omega?” Yixing asked, cocking an eyebrow.

“I guess it’s only fair,” Chanyeol said.

“I don’t usually go for omegas,” Yixing said.

“And why is that?” Chanyeol asked.

“There’s something about having another alpha begging to be knotted,” Yixing said. Chanyeol ignored the blood rushing down. “But I guess nothing really compares to a submissive omega.”

“You think I’m submissive?” Chanyeol asked, ignoring his half hard cock in his pants.

“I can practically smell it on you,” Yixing said. “I’d bet my life on it.”

“What about me screams submissive?” Chanyeol questioned. Most people thought he was dominant through and through.

“The first time I saw you, you were working out with Kim Minseok,” Yixing said. “A known alpha.”

“How do you know Minseok?” Chanyeol asked.

“Everyone knows Kim Minseok from EXO,” Yixing said. “That’s what brought you to my attention.”

“So you saw me with an alpha and immediately assumed I was submissive?” Chanyeol asked. “That’s not exactly screaming submissive.”

“It was how you responded to him,” Yixing said. “He told you to do something, and you did it before you even realised what he said. And you did the same thing with Hoseok. And that solo artist, Baekhyun. And he’s an omega.”

“Maybe I’m just a nice person,” Chanyeol said.

“That would work if I hadn’t seen you at Octagon with Kris Wu,” Yixing said. Chanyeol froze. “Actually, when you two were in the alley.”

“That’s how I knew you’d fall to your knees for me if I asked,” Yixing said. Chanyeol heard his bed shift through the phone. “And I bet you would look even prettier hanging off my knot than you did his.”

The thought of Yixing watching him made Chanyeol’s inside churn. That’s what had pushed him into fucking Kris in the alley, after all. The adrenaline that came with the fear of getting caught.

“Chanyeol?” Yixing asked.

Chanyeol unfroze and looked down at the bulge in his pants.

“That’s your kink, isn’t it?” Yixing asked. “Getting caught?”

Chanyeol nodded slightly. “Yeah,” he breathed.

“Exhibition?” Yixing asked. “What else are you into?”

“You should tell me one of yours,” Chanyeol said. “You know one of mine. It’s only fair.”

“Bondage,” Yixing said.

Chanyeol rolled his eyes. “Literally everyone is into bondage now a days. That’s like, the most vanilla kink.”

“I should have said kinbaku,” Yixing said. “Japanese bondage. You should look it up.”

“Maybe I will,” Chanyeol said, mentally making a list.

“Your turn,” Yixing said. “And no repeating mine.”

“I like lingerie,” Chanyeol said. He blushed thinking about the lace boy shorts in his wardrobe.

“You like wearing lingerie? Or you like when the other wears it?” Yixing asked.

“Both,” Chanyeol said, shrugging. “Lace is pretty.”

“So you wear panties?” Yixing asked.

“More like boy shorts,” Chanyeol said. “They’re kind of like really short briefs? I don’t really know how to explain it. I don’t like how tight panties usually are. I like stockings though. With suspenders.”

“I look forward to seeing that,” Yixing said. Chanyeol made a mental note to wear his new black lace boy shorts tomorrow.

“We’ll see,” Chanyeol said. Yixing smiled widely.

“I’m into choking. Though I think most everyone is now,” Yixing said. “Maybe we should just get the more normal kinks out of the way.”

“I can list them for you,” Chanyeol said. “Do you want to move over to Skype? My arm is starting to cramp.”

“My user is layzhang91,” Yixing said. “See you in a second.”

Chanyeol’s screen went dark as Yixing hung up. He grabbed his laptop from his bedside table and set it up in front of him. He sat with his legs crossed and used his Rilakkuma to cover his growing erection. He opened Skype and called Yixing.

“Cute,” Yixing said. Chanyeol blushed. “Now, I think you were about to list all your tamer kinks?”

“Most of mine are pretty tame,” Chanyeol said. “Light spanking, breath play, things like that.”

“Then what are you really into?” Yixing asked. “What are the things that really get you off?”

“I like being praised,” Chanyeol said, absentmindedly picking fluff from his Rilakkuma. “Pet names are nice. Most of the time, I like soft stuff. Like, gentle stuff? I don’t really like rough. Which counters what I said earlier, I guess. Like, I don’t like name calling, or hardcore choking and spanking. Just a little pressure on my throat. I don’t want to be spanked excessively. A smack or two is enough. I don’t want to be bruised up. Well, like too much. Like if you hold my hips hard, I’m fine with bruises. And hickeys are nice. And I’m rambling, sorry.”

“It’s okay,” Yixing said. He smiled softly, sending a wave of calm and gentleness over Chanyeol. “I like watching you talk.”

“I- um, and if you fuck me hard and my thighs bruise, that’s okay,” Chanyeol said, flustered.

“So you liked being treated softly and fucked hard?” Yixing asked. Chanyeol nodded. “What else?”

“I like when people tell me what to do,” Chanyeol said. “Not like, constantly. But like if we’re fucking and you say ‘Get on your knees’. Or ‘open your mouth for me’. Stuff like that.”

“So if we fucked, and I told you not to cum?” Yixing asked. Chanyeol sucked in a breath sharply.

“I very much would listen,” he said, squeezing Rilakkuma’s ear. “Also I tend to get emotional.”

“What do you mean?” Yixing asked, furrowing his eyebrows.

“When someone says sweet things,” Chanyeol said. “Uses sweet names, praises me. I cry sometimes.”

Yixing licked his lips. “You’re too soft for your own good. You make me want to kiss your forehead.”

“I like little kisses,” Chanyeol said. “They’re nice.”

“I swear, you make me feel soft, Chanyeollie,” Yixing said, smiling. “I’m supposed to be a rough and tough alpha.”

“I don’t think you’ve ever been a ‘rough and tough’ alpha,” Chanyeol said. “You seem too nice.”

“I guess I am,” Yixing said.

“So what are your main kinks?” Chanyeol asked.

“I mentioned kinbaku,” Yixing said. “That’s probably the main one. I like having control over someone.”

“What else?” Chanyeol asked. He stretched one of his long legs out.

“Wax play is a good one. Dirty talk, face fucking is a big one,” Yixing listed. “I love face fucking.”

“I like face fucking,” Chanyeol said, absentmindedly.

“I’ll remember that,” Yixing said. “Sensory deprivation. How do you feel about that?”

“I like sensory deprivation,” Chanyeol said, remembering the times he’d been blindfolded. “Complete sensory deprivation is the quickest way to send me to subspace. I feel really calm when that happens. I usually cry though.”

“That’s okay, I bet you look pretty when you cry,” Yixing said. “Eating out, fantastic.”

“Do you eat people out or?” Chanyeol asked.

“I could eat someone out for hours,” Yixing said. “I love a nice ass.”

“What else are you into?” Chanyeol asked.

“I like being in charge. Controlling people, you could say it’s a power kink,” Yixing said. “I don’t know, just telling someone what to do and them doing it with no hesitation. That sends shivers up my spine. Power exchange. Someone trusting me enough to let me make their decisions. Not, like, 24/7, but sometimes.”

“I’m not completely opposed to that,” Chanyeol said. He stretched his arms over his head and yawned.

“Are you tired?” Yixing asked. Chanyeol shook his head.

“No, I want to keep talking to you,” Chanyeol said.

“Okay, then. What are your hard stops?” Yixing asked. He moved from his sitting position on his bed and stretched out on his stomach. “Like the things you absolutely won’t do?”

“Anything that has to do with bodily fluids besides cum,” Chanyeol said. “I had an ex who was into water sports and didn’t tell me. Let me tell you, I lost it the first time we had sex. I thought I was going to throw him through a window. Who just pisses on someone? No warning, nothing!”

“That’s so gross!” Yixing exclaimed. “Don’t worry, we’re on the same page.”

“Also sexual infantilism and age play,” Chanyeol said. “Non-sexual age play is fine, whatever. But adding sex veers too closely to pedophilia for my comfort.”

“Agree,” Yixing said. “Anything else?”

“Really rough stuff. Choking me until I pass out, spanking me with whips and floggers. Extreme pain play,” Chanyeol said.

“You know a lot about kink,” Yixing commented as Chanyeol yawned again.

“I used to work as a professional dom when I was younger. I was… nineteen when I started, I think?” Chanyeol said. “It was fun for a while, but then I subbed for a friend when I was twenty-two. Then I subbed for a while. There was an accident when I was twenty-four and I left it.”

“What happened?” Yixing asked. “I mean, you don’t have to tell me, but if you want too, you can.”

“You’ve been really nice, but it was very traumatic for me,” Chanyeol said, hugging his Rilakkuma tightly. “It's more of an ‘in person and in private’ story.”

“I’m sorry,” Yixing said. Chanyeol’s shook his head.

“It’s no problem, I’ll probably explain it to you later,” the omega said. “Anyway, what are your hard stops?”

“Basically the same as yours,” Yixing said. “Other than that, I’m up to try anything at least once.”

“What time is it?” Chanyeol asked, glancing over at his alarm clock. 2:28 flashed obnoxiously. “Oh fuck.”

“What is it?” Yixing asked. “Past your bedtime?”

“I have a date with a really cute guy tomorrow, and I want to be well rested. I don’t want to look like a trash goblin,” Chanyeol said.

“A very cute guy, huh? Tell me about him,” Yixing said, fluttering his eyelashes playfully.

“Maybe tomorrow when I find out more about him,” Chanyeol said. “Good night, Yixing.”

“Good night, little flower.” Chanyeol’s screen went black once Yixing hung up.

“Ugh,” Chanyeol said, collapsing back against his headboard. His phone buzzed on his pillow.

_Good night, little omega. I’ll see you tomorrow night._

Chanyeol smiled widely.

_If I can wait that long_

_Feel free to come by earlier if you want :) I’m off tomorrow_

Chanyeol cringed before quickly sending his address and putting his phone on his bedside table. He hugged Rilakkuma to his chest, mentally reminding himself to tell his parents and Yoora that he actually got a date. Chanyeol ignored his phone buzzing as he drifted to sleep.

***

Chanyeol woke up to someone pounding on his door. He groaned as his alarm clock flashed 5:22.

“I’ve literally been asleep for less than three hours, someone better be dead,” Chanyeol grumbled as he shuffled towards the front door. He flung the door open roughly.

“Chanyeol, good morning!” Junmyeon chirped, pushing his way in.

“Junmyeon, what are you doing here?” Chanyeol asked, glaring at his oldest friend.

“Sehun brought home a guy and I can’t sleep,” Junmyeon said, making his way to Chanyeol’s bedroom.

“So you decided to beat on my door like Freddy Kruger was behind you?”

Junmyeon made short work of tucking himself in. “I knew you wouldn’t hear me if I knocked softly.”

Chanyeol stared at the tiny man as he cuddled up to Chanyeol’s Rilakkuma. “One day I’m going to move and not tell you, just so someone else has to deal with you.”

Chanyeol slid into bed next to Junmyeon and pulled his blanket tightly around himself. “Actually, one day you’re going to confess to Sehun.”

Junmyeon scrunched his nose. “He keeps going for big alphas.”

“So? Luhan used to go exclusively for female omegas until he met Minseok,” Chanyeol said as Junmyeon wormed his way into Chanyeol’s arms. “And Kyungsoo used to only go for betas until Jongin.”

“I really don’t want to talk about it, Chanyeol,” Junmyeon said, closing his eyes. Chanyeol didn’t mention the tear that burned hot on his chest.

***

“Just call him and ask how you should dress,” Junmyeon said, sitting on Chanyeol’s couch with a pack of Doritos.

“I’ll text him,” Chanyeol said, putting down his sweater.

_Hey I was wondering what I should wear? Like casual or more dressy?_

_And please don’t say something cheesy like ‘anything would look good on you’_

_But anything would look good on you ;)_

_But the restaurant we’re going to is pretty formal_

_You can’t get in without a jacket_

_Ooo a dress code_

_Fancy_

_Anything for my omega :)_

_Not yours yet_

_We’ll see at the end of the night ;)_

Chanyeol smiled widely before throwing his phone down on his loveseat. “He’s taking me out to eat. At a restaurant with a dress code.”

“Ooh, fancy,” Junmyeon said, not looking away from Memories of Alhambra. “The guy who plays Seju looks kind of like you.”

Chanyeol watched the screen for a moment. “I don’t see it.”

“Whatever, lets find you something to wear,” Junmyeon said. He tossed his chips to the side and dragged Chanyeol into the bedroom. “You get the pants from that outfit you wore to the Grammys in 2016. I’m going to call Tao.”

“Tao? Why are you calling Tao?” Chanyeol asked, digging to the back of his closet where he kept his award show outfits.

“Because I haven’t been on a date in months and I’ll be damned if I don’t live vicariously through you,”     Junmyeon said, holding his phone to his ear. “Hello? Taozi, can you come to Chanyeol’s with your whole kit?” Junmyeon paused. “He has a date tonight with Zhang Yixing.” Pause. “Yes, the _Lay_ Zhang.” Chanyeol heard Tao’s screaming. “Get here as soon as possible.”

“His whole kit, really?” Chanyeol asked, pulling out a zippered hanger.

“Put on your pants and shut up,” Junmyeon said, pushing Chanyeol out of the way. He disappeared into Chanyeol’s closet.

“You’re the bossiest beta I know,” Chanyeol grumbled, pouting as he kicked his sweatpants off. “Do this, do that. What are you my mom?”

“What was that, Park Chanyeol?” Junmyeon asked, poking his head out of the closet. “Do not make me call your mother and tell her what _really_ happened to her car in high school.”

“We promised not to speak of it,” Chanyeol said, pulling up a pair of lace underwear. The material settled gently on his hips.

“If you’re wearing those, you’re already planning to get laid,” Junmyeon said, handing Chanyeol a black lace button up.

“Junmyeon, we’re going to a restaurant not a club,” Chanyeol said.

“Put it on,” Junmyeon said, disappearing back into the closet. He threw a leather harness out.

“Junmyeon, I really don’t think you know what a restaurant is,” Chanyeol said, buttoning the last few button on his shirt.

“Don’t worry, just put it on,” Junmyeon said. The tiny beta finally came out of the closet with empty hands.

“No jacket?” Chanyeol’s eyebrows arched.

“You’re wearing the one from the Grammy’s outfit,” Junmyeon said, helping Chanyeol into the harness. “But wait to put it on until after Tao finishes with you.”

“Junmyeon… this is too much,” Chanyeol said as Junmyeon wrapped the leather belts around his torso.

“You’re going to look great,” Junmyeon said. “But if you really want to wear something else…”

Chanyeol chewed on his bottom lip. “I’ll wear it.”

“That’s my boy,” Junmyeon said, buckling the last belt. His phone vibrated. “Tao’s here.”

“Come in!” Chanyeol shouted. He heard the door open and close quickly then wheels on his hardwood floor.

“Chanyeol!” Tao exclaimed, hugging his fellow omega tightly. “You look great! I’m going to make you look even better!”

“Hey, Taozi,” Chanyeol said, watching as Tao dragged his bag into his bathroom.

“Give me a second to set up!” Tao called. Chanyeol heard a zipper and a loud thud.

“Lets give him some space,” Junmyeon said, walking towards the kitchen. He fixed a glass of water and placed it in Chanyeol’s hands. “Here, you seem nervous.”

“I am,” Chanyeol said, taking a small sip of the water. “It’s been so long since I’ve been on an _actual_ date.”

“Amber in first year of uni?”

“Yeah.”

“It’ll be fine,” Junmyeon said, patting Chanyeol’s arm. “Based on what you’ve told me, he knows what he’s getting into.”

“What if it ends up like _that_ situation?” Chanyeol asked, anxiously running his fingers through his hair.

“Then we’ll send Hoseok, Sunwoo, and Minseok to deal with him,” Junmyeon said. “We’ll even send our secret weapon.” Chanyeol smiled softly.

“Kyungsoo would end him,” Chanyeol said.

“Exactly,” Junmyeon said. “He’ll be wishing he was never born.”

“Chanyeol! Come on!” Zitao called. Chanyeol gulped down his water and walked back to his bathroom.

“Sit,” Tao said, gesturing to a stool. “So, I’m thinking red. But we can really do whatever you want since everything is black and grey.” Tao playfully tugged on Chanyeol’s ashy locks.

“Can we do something softer?” Chanyeol asked. “Like a little bit of pink?”

“I have an idea,” Zitao said, opening a palette. “Close your eyes.”

***

“Okay, just let your face set,” Zitao said, putting down his setting spray. “You look cute.”

“Can I look now?” Chanyeol asked. Zitao nodded. “Oh wow.”

Wearing makeup was always bittersweet for Chanyeol. He looked really nice with it on, but every time he took it off, he felt self-conscious for a few days afterwards.

“I didn’t do too much,” Zitao said. “Only a little white and pink on your lids. And a little glitter. Thin cat eyes. Light coverage foundation and concealer under your eyes. And the lipgloss is just barely pink tinted. A little bit of pink highlighter.”

“Thank you,” Chanyeol breathed.

“I really wanted to use Fenty on you,” Zitao said, crossing his arms and pouting.

“I’m sure Jongin would like it,” Chanyeol said.

“He already models for them,” Zitao whined. “One day I’m going to completely glam you up.”

“I’ll hold you to it,” Chanyeol said.

“Chanyeol, I think Yixing is here,” Junmyeon said, poking his head in. “You look cute.”

“What time is it?” Chanyeol asked, looking down at his watch. 5 o’clock. “He did say he might come early.”

“Here,” Junmyeon said, handing Chanyeol his suit jacket as they walked through his bedroom.

Chanyeol pulled the jacket on as he walked.

“Hi,” Chanyeol said as he opened the door. Yixing stood there in an all-black suit, looking like he’d just come off the runway.

“Wow,” Yixing breathed. “You look… wow.”

“I hope that’s good,” Chanyeol said, nervously tapping his foot. Shoes. He’d forgotten to put his shoes on. “Um, you look really handsome. Do you want to come in while I finish getting ready? I just have to slip on some shoes.”

“Sure,” Yixing said. As soon as he stepped through the doorway, Chanyeol became acutely aware of the thick butterscotch scent wafting off of Yixing in waves. And based on the gasp from Zitao, so did he.

“These are my friends, Junmyeon and Zitao,” Chanyeol said.

Yixing studied Zitao for a moment. “Chyna Doll.”

Zitao’s eyes widened. “You know who I am?!”

“I have a lot of friends in the drag community,” Yixing said, smiling.

“I like him,” Zitao said, smiling widely.

“I’m going to grab my shoes,” Chanyeol said, leaving his friends to talk to Yixing as he wandered back to his bedroom. He took a deep breath as he grabbed a pair of black dress shoes from his closet. His tiny, pocket-sized Rilakkuma caught his eye as he slipped his shoes on. He stared at it for a moment then shoved it into his pocket.

“I’m ready,” Chanyeol said. Yixing smiled at him as Chanyeol walked towards him.

“It was nice meeting you two,” Yixing said, smiling at Junmyeon and Zitao.

“It was nice meeting you, as well,” Junmyeon said. Zitao smiled and waved.

“I’ll see you guys later,” Chanyeol said, knowing that his friends were still going to be here when he got home.

Yixing linked their fingers once they were outside. “You look pretty tonight.”

Chanyeol blushed. “Thanks, you look really handsome.”

“Thanks,” Yixing said. He opened the passenger door for Chanyeol.

“Thanks.” Regret.

“You’re welcome,” Yixing said before shutting the door. Chanyeol groaned. Was he saying ‘thanks’ too much?

“Do you always wear makeup outside of the gym?” Yixing asked, starting the car. ‘Replay’ by Shinee played softly.

“Um, occasionally,” Chanyeol said. “I usually have some sort of BB cream or CC cream on. I only wear a full face on special occasions.”

“It looks nice.”

Don’t fucking say i- “Thanks.”

“Your friends must really care about you,” Yixing said, casually placing his hand on the middle console. Chanyeol hesitated before intertwining their fingers.

“What did they say?” Chanyeol asked, worried.

“They threatened to send Kyungsoo after me?” Yixing said.

“Of course they did,” Chanyeol said, smiling. “Kyungsoo is my scariest friend. He’s only like five feet tall though.”

“They made him seem like he was seven feet tall and built like The Rock,” Yixing said.

“Oh, no, don’t get me wrong, he would absolutely crush you if you ever tried anything shady,” Chanyeol clarified. “He’s like the rock trolls in Frozen. Looks cute and small but could crush you.”

“I’ll keep that in mind,” Yixing said, smiling.

Chanyeol pursed his lips as he thought about what he was going to say.

“Also, don’t think I didn’t see that harness under your jacket,” Yixing said. He let go of Chanyeol’s hand and rested his hand on Chanyeol’s thigh. “If Junmyeon and Zitao hadn’t been there, I wouldn’t’ve let you leave.” Chanyeol shivered as a chill ran up his spine.

“All of those chains and leather and lace,” Yixing said, squeezing Chanyeol’s thigh gently. “It makes me want to pull over and fuck you in the backseat like we’re teenagers.”

Chanyeol’s cock throbbed in his underwear.

“I-I,” Chanyeol stuttered.

“Our dinner reservation isn’t until six thirty,” Yixing said, glancing at the clock. 5:20. “I was going to stop and show you the flower garden at my house.”

“I like flowers,” Chanyeol said, quickly.

Yixing laughed. “Would you like to see my flower garden, Chanyeol?”

“Maybe after dinner,” Chanyeol said after taking a deep breath.

“Does that mean you want to fuck in my backseat?” Yixing asked. Chanyeol nodded enthusiastically.

“Very much so, yes,” Chanyeol said. Yixing turned down a narrow alley.

“After you,” Yixing said, gesturing for Chanyeol to get in the back. Chanyeol silently thanked god that Yixing had driven a bigger vehicle than the car he’d been in yesterday.

Chanyeol sat down on smooth, leather seats as Yixing quickly snaked his way into the backseat.

“Come here, baby,” Yixing said, patting his lap. Chanyeol hesitantly climbed into Yixing’s lap. “Can you straddle me, baby boy?” Chanyeol nodded. “Use your words.”

“Yes, sir,” Chanyeol breathed, moving around until he was comfortably straddling Yixing’s thighs.

“I’m not going to give you my knot,” Yixing said, using nimble fingers to unbutton Chanyeol’s pants. Chanyeol whined. “Not in the backseat of a car. I’ll knot you after dinner as many times as you want, little flower.”

Yixing struggled to get Chanyeol’s pants low enough before the omega stood up enough for the alpha to pull them off completely.

“Cute,” Yixing said, running his fingers over Chanyeol’s lace-covered bulge. “Already leaking for me.”

“Please,” Chanyeol whispered.

“You’re so easily riled up, little flower,” Yixing said, pushing Chanyeol’s jacket off and smoothly unbuttoning the top few buttons of his shirt. Yixing pinched his nipple lightly. Chanyeol grunted softly. “So sensitive. What do you want?”

“You,” Chanyeol said, leaning forward to capture Yixing’s lips. Yixing’s hands drifted to Chanyeol’s lower back as the omega cupped his face.

“That’s so cheesy,” Yixing said, smiling against Chanyeol’s lips. He kissed Chanyeol’s jaw and kissed down his neck, leaving tiny bruises trailing down to his collarbone. Chanyeol leaned back as Yixing swirled his tongue around his nipple.

“Yixing,” Chanyeol moaned. He tangled his fingers in Yixing’s hair. “Please, it hurts.” His cock was pressing firmly against black lace, aching for something.

“Your slick is soaking through my pants,” Yixing said, pulling away from Chanyeol’s swollen nipples. His lips were plumper and shiny with spit.

“I can’t help it,” Chanyeol whined. “Please touch me.”

“Needy little omega,” Yixing said. He tugged at the black lace, easily ripping them away. “I’ll buy you more.”

“Don’t worry,” Chanyeol said. He inhaled sharply as Yixing wrapped his hand around his cock. “They’re my cheap ones.”

“Then I’ll buy you some more expensive ones,” Yixing said, pumping Chanyeol’s cock quickly. “I’ll buy you whole sets of the finest lace on the market, my little omega.”

Chanyeol bucked his hips. “I want you to knot me.” He felt his hole flutter as Yixing’s thigh bounced.

“Impatient,” Yixing tutted. “I told you after dinner.”

“I want it,” Chanyeol whined. He need to be full. He needed _Yixing_ to fill him. His eyes pricked with tears as his orgasm came nearer.

“You can wait like a good boy,” Yixing said. “Can’t you? For me?”

Chanyeol nodded as his eyes filled with tears. “T-tears are going to roll down my face in a second.” Chanyeol’s stomach tightened as the first tear rolled down his cheek. “Yixing.”

Chanyeol’s head fell forward as the spring in his stomach released and cum spurted onto Yixing’s hand. Tears rolled down Chanyeol’s cheeks as his orgasm faded.

Yixing wiped his hand off with a tissue as Chanyeol leaned his head on Yixing’s shoulder.

“Hey, baby,” Yixing said, tilting Chanyeol’s face upward. “Are you okay?” He cupped the omega’s face and wiped his tears away with his thumbs.

Chanyeol nodded as he relaxed in Yixing’s hands. “It’s like my orgasms are directly linked to my tear ducts.”

“It’s okay, little flower,” Yixing said. He pecked Chanyeol’s nose. “Is everything all right?”

“I’m okay,” Chanyeol said. “Thank you for asking.”

“Is there anything you need or want?” Yixing asked.

“Can you hold me for a minute?” Chanyeol asked, cheeks pink.

“Of course, baby,” Yixing said. He pulled the big omega against his chest and let him rest his head on his shoulder. Yixing rubbed Chanyeol’s back.

Chanyeol closed his eyes as they sat in silence for a few minutes.

“We’re going to be late for our reservation,” Yixing said. Chanyeol nodded and rolled off of Yixing. He shimmied his pants back on before climbing back into the front seat.

“You have cum on your shirt,” Chanyeol said as Yixing adjusted in the driver’s seat.

“And I have slick on my pants,” Yixing said. “I have extra clothes in the back.”

“You planned this,” Chanyeol accused.

“I planned _for_ this,” Yixing corrected as he carefully drove out of the alley. “What if I hadn’t? Then I would just have to go in covered in your cum and slick and everyone would know what a needy omega you are.”

Chanyeol inhaled sharply. “I really want your knot.”

“I know, baby.”

***

“Reservation for Zhang,” Yixing said, holding Chanyeol’s waist. The hostess nodded.

“Right this way,” she said, leading the pair to the center of the room. Chanyeol nervously sat down once Yixing pulled out his chair.

“Is this table okay?” Yixing asked, sitting across from Chanyeol.

“We have another table in the corner,” the hostess said, gesturing to a semi-hidden table. Chanyeol thought about the possibilities of sitting in a dark corner with a horny alpha.

“I would prefer that table,” Chanyeol said. Yixing smirked slightly before standing up.

“You are such a needy omega,” Yixing whispered in his ear as they followed the hostess.

“She can hear you,” Chanyeol whispered as the beta hostess pointedly ignored them.

“Your waiter will be with you momentarily,” she said. She winked at Chanyeol before strutting back to the entrance.

Yixing pulled out Chanyeol’s seat and sat across from him.

“Why did you want to sit over here?” Yixing asked, innocently as he opened his menu.

Chanyeol flushed as he imagined different scenarios, each more scandalizing than the last. Giving Yixing a handjob, _getting_ a handjob, sucking Yixing’s cock, being fucked in the bathroom. Being _knotted_ in the bathroom. Being bent over the table and knotted in front of everyone in the restaurant and Yixing showing him off. Every alpha would want to knot him, every beta would want to fuck him, and every omega would want to _be_ him.

Chanyeol breathed deeply. “No reason.”

“You’re a bad liar,” Yixing said. “Do you want me to ruin this shirt, too?” The black turtle neck Yixing was wearing hugged his body fantastically, and yes, Chanyeol did want to ruin it.

“I just want your knot so bad,” Chanyeol breathed lightly. A scandalized beta a few feet away gapped at him. He didn’t care.

“She can hear you,” Yixing said, sending a handsome smile to the beta. She scoffed and turned back to her date. “But you like that.”

“I do,” Chanyeol said. He finally opened his menu. “What’s good here? Woah, wait. This is expensive as hell.”

“Get whatever you want,” Yixing said. “What kind of wine do you like?”

“This is way too expensive,” Chanyeol said.

“Red or white?” Yixing asked. “I suggest the signature.”

“Yixing. This is too expensive,” Chanyeol said.

“I can spend my money however I like. Do you like red or white?” Yixing said.

Chanyeol sniffled. “Nothing dry. I prefer rose.”

“Hello, I am your server, Minyoung,” a short alpha girl with short black hair stood before them. “Can I start you off with any wine?”

“Yes, I would like a bottle of Armand de Brignac Ace of Spades Rose,” Yixing said.

“Yes, sir, I will have that right out,” Minyoung said. The alpha disappeared quickly.

“Next time, we go to a cheaper restaurant,” Chanyeol said, laying his menu down.

“Next time?” Yixing asked, smiling at him. “We’ll go where ever you would like.”

“McDonald’s?”

“Okay, there has to be a minimum price of two hundred dollars. I own an entertainment company, I can’t be caught at a fast food place,” Yixing teased.

“You are unbelievable,” Chanyeol said.

“So what do you want to eat?” Yixing asked.

“Water with no ice,” Chanyeol said.

“A signature then,” Yixing said. He sniffed. “Hurry and decide, Minyoung is on her way.”

“Whatever you get, then,” Chanyeol said, seconds before Minyoung appeared holding a bottle of wine. She poured two glasses and smiled softly at Chanyeol.

“And have you two gentlemen decide and what you would like to order?” Minyoung asked, looking at Yixing.

“Yes, ma’am. We would like two signatures. I would like my steak cooked rare,” Yixing said, handing the other alpha the menu.

“Um, I would like mine cooked medium rare,” Chanyeol said, hesitantly handing her the menu. She smiled softly at him again.

“I will have your appetizers right out,” Minyoung said before disappearing.

“How many courses did we just order?” Chanyeol asked.

“Nothing too insane, just four,” Yixing said. “I almost took you to a restaurant where the signature has eight courses.”

“And what does this signature come with?” Chanyeol asked. “Also never take me to that restaurant.”

“Malak gimbap, black cod, wagyu steak, and crème brûlée,” Yixing said. He held his hand across the table.

“Are you trying to get me to hold your hand?” Chanyeol asked, letting his fingers dance across Yixing’s palm. “You could just ask.”

“Do you want to hold my hand?” Yixing asked. His fingers intertwined with Chanyeol’s.

“So, what do you do on a daily basis for work?” Chanyeol asked. He prayed to every god that his hands wouldn’t start sweating.

“Mostly just attend meetings. Currently, we’re getting ready to debut a new solo artist,” Yixing said. “Would you mind if I moved a bit closer to you?”

“Not at all,” Chanyeol said quickly. Yixing pulled his hand away and moved his chair adjacent to Chanyeol’s. Their knees knocked against each other.

“So this solo artist,” Chanyeol said as Yixing casually laid his hand on his thigh.

“You Zhangjing. From Malaysia,” Yixing said. He squeezed Chanyeol’s thigh lightly. “Very beautiful vocals for ballads.”

“Is he the one that was on Rap of China?” Chanyeol asked. He clenched his jaw as Yixing’s fingers wandered.

“The one and only. What do you do daily?” Yixing’s little finger barely brushed against Chanyeol’s soft cock.

“I don’t really do anything daily,” Chanyeol said, tensely. “Answer emails about deadlines and such.”

“What are some songs you’ve written or produced?” Yixing asked. His hand floated over Chanyeol’s cock.

“I produce most of EXO’s songs,” Chanyeol said. He flexed his thighs in a vain attempt to stop his cock from hardening. “I wrote a few songs on Don’t Mess Up My Tempo and I wrote the three songs in the repackage. Monsta X is one I write for a lot. Hoseok is a good friend of mine. He’s the one I was at the gym with.”

“So you have a bunch of idol friends?” Yixing asked, easily unbuttoning Chanyeol’s pants.

“Please,” Chanyeol whimpered lowly. “They’re going to smell me.”

“Do you want me to stop, little flower?” Yixing asked, pressing his lips against Chanyeol’s ear.

“I don’t want to cum in front of these people,” Chanyeol said as Yixing lightly teased the head of his cock.

“Okay, baby,” Yixing said. He slowly pulled his hand away and innocently intertwined their fingers on the table.

“Here are your appetizers,” Minyoung said, ignoring the strong smell of cinnamon and pine radiating from Chanyeol. She nonchalantly laid a scent blocking bracelet in front of Chanyeol. “You two enjoy.”

Chanyeol smiled at the kind alpha before rolling the bracelet on his wrist.

“Look what you did,” Chanyeol said, picking up his chopsticks. “I have slick soaking through my pants.”

“You smell good enough to eat,” Yixing said, inhaling heavily. “If it was up to me, you would never wear scent blockers again.”

Chanyeol’s face flushed as Yixing held up a piece of gimbap with his chopsticks.

“Here,” Yixing said, holding the gimbap to Chanyeol’s lips. Chanyeol hesitated before letting the alpha feed him the expensive roll.

“Thank you,” Chanyeol said. Yixing smiled widely as Chanyeol fed him a piece.

“It’s good,” the alpha said.

“It should be considering it probably costs more than my car payment,” Chanyeol said.

“Do you have a car?” Yixing asked, sipping his wine.

“No, but if I did, it wouldn’t be this expensive,” Chanyeol said.

“What if I bought you a car?” Yixing asked. Chanyeol frowned.

“You’re supposed to be my date, not my sugar daddy,” Chanyeol said. “I don’t like when people buy me stuff like that.”

“I can be your date and sugar daddy,” Yixing said, winking at the omega. “Why don’t you like when people buy you stuff?”

“When people buy others super expensive things and don’t accept anything in return, they always want to hold it over your head,” Chanyeol said. “They use it against you so you feel bad about things.”

Yixing’s face hardened. “Chanyeol. I promise you, whatever I buy you, it will never be held over your head. I will never use it against you.”

“You’re still not buying me a car.”

***

“I hope you enjoyed your meal, have a nice night,” the hostess said as Chanyeol and Yixing walked past her.

“You too,” Chanyeol said, smiling at the beta. Chanyeol followed Yixing back to his car, awkwardly trying to hide his half hard cock.

“You are so irritating,” Chanyeol complained once they were both in the car. Yixing had teased him the entire meal.

“You didn’t seem irritated when I sucked your dick in the bathroom,” Yixing said, placing his hand on Chanyeol’s thigh.

“Everyone in there knew what we were doing,” Chanyeol said. He grabbed Yixing’s hand to stop the alpha from grabbing his cock.

“And they all know that you’re mine,” Yixing said, smiling wickedly as they peeled on to the interstate.

“Where to now?” Chanyeol asked as Yixing smoothly weaved in and out of the traffic.

“To my place,” Yixing said as the speedometer needle edged past 120 miles per hour.

“Are you rushing for anything particular?” Chanyeol asked.

“I plan on fucking you as soon as possible,” Yixing said, weaving between a mini van and a sleek sports car. “I hope you’re not expecting a nice, slow fuck.”

“And if I was?”

“You can have whatever you want after I pound that cute little ass into next week,” Yixing said. “But I very well plan on having you scream my name when you’re being impaled by my cock.”

Chanyeol shivered as Yixing’s words creeped up his spine. He swallowed thickly. “Sounds nice.” His voice cracked. Fuck.

“You are so fucking cute, little flower,” Yixing said. Yixing was looking at Chanyeol like a wolf eyes his prey as the car slowed down. “I’d fuck you in the backseat if you let me.”

Chanyeol began questioning exactly how opposed to that he was. He eyed the large bulge begging to be let out of Yixing’s pants and Chanyeol could physically feel his morals waving as the flew out the window.

He licked his lips as Yixing’s hand creeped back over to his cock.

“Please,” Chanyeol whimpered as thick waves of butterscotch wafted from Yixing. “Please, it hurts.” Yixing expertly undid his pants.

Yixing’s fingers ghosted over Chanyeol’s cock.

“Please don’t tease,” Chanyeol begged. “I need you.”

“Tell me what you want, baby,” Yixing said, pushing Chanyeol’s pants down just enough to let the omega’s cock free.

A million things rushed through Chanyeol’s head. What he really wanted was Yixing’s knot.

“Your knot, please,” Chanyeol whined, bucking his hips into empty air. “You said after dinner I could have your knot.”

“Do you really want me to knot you in the backseat, baby?” Yixing asked, wrapping nimble fingers around Chanyeol’s cock. Chanyeol shook his. “Exactly, you’re going to have—”

“I want you to knot me on the hood,” Chanyeol said, interrupting the alpha. Yixing’s hand froze on Chanyeol.

“You are such an attention greedy omega, aren’t you?” Yixing asked, pumping Chanyeol’s cock. “I bet you would want me to fuck you under a street light so everyone could watch taking my knot like a good omega, wouldn’t you?” Chanyeol nodded enthusiastically.

“Please, please, please,” Chanyeol begged, thrusting into Yixing’s hand.

“Look at you, fucking my hand,” Yixing said. “My needy omega.”

“Yixing, please, I need it,” Chanyeol breathed. Yixing opened his mouth. “ _Alpha_! Please.”

Yixing’s eyes darkened as he growled at the omega.

“Cum for me, omega.” Yixing’s tone was sharp. His words weren’t a suggestion.

Chanyeol came hard over Yixing’s hand. Cum spilled on to his shirt and pants.

Yixing brought his hand to up to his mouth, slurping up Chanyeol’s cum. Chanyeol nearly came again watching _his_ alpha swallow _his_ cum.

“You taste good, baby,” Yixing said. He scooped the cum off Chanyeol’s shirt and held two fingers up to the omega’s mouth. “Do you want a taste, little flower?”

Chanyeol didn’t even hear Yixing’s question before the omega took his fingers into his mouth. Chanyeol teased the fingers with his tongue as he cleaned his own cum from Yixing’s fingers.

Yixing pulled clean fingers from Chanyeol’s mouth with a soft _pop_.

“Good boy,” Yixing praised as the tall omega breathed heavily, slumped over himself.

Chanyeol’s entire body felt like jello floating through space. He’d heard from omegas online that few things in the world felt better than an alpha-commanded orgasm. Alpha-command had mostly faded through the millennia of evolution. Few alphas possessed the talent and even fewer even knew that they had it. It was mostly a trope used in cheesy dramas.

Chanyeol felt like shouting across the entire universe that there was nothing better than an alpha-commanded orgasm.

“Oh, fuck.”

Yixing smirked at the boneless omega. “Are you going to be able to wait until we get home for my knot?”

_Forget_ waiting, the entire universe could very well swallow itself and Chanyeol probably wouldn’t _fucking_ notice. His orgasm was still at its peak, burning through every cell of his body at a snail’s pace and he let Yixing know just that.

Chanyeol could only imagine hanging off Yixing’s knot _and_ having an alpha-commanded orgasm. If a measly _handjob_ brought this, Chanyeol could picture his orgasm lasting a good hour or longer. He slumped back against his seat and didn’t move until Yixing had parked in his garage.

“Do you still want my knot, little flower?” Yixing’s voice came from the wrong side. He’d been driving seconds ago and suddenly he was on the opposite side of Chanyeol.

Chanyeol lazily looked at the alpha and nodded. He tried to will his body to cooperate, but his hand wouldn’t. Fucking. Listen.

Yixing reached over and released Chanyeol from the seat belt. Chanyeol nearly fell face first out of the car before Yixing caught him mere centimeters from the smooth cement.

“Thank you,” Chanyeol said. His words felt like cotton in his mouth. Yixing lifted the tall omega bridal style and carried him into the immaculate, spotless house.

Chanyeol wiggled his fingers as his orgasm finally started burning off. He was laid on a bed bigger than any he’d ever been in. Yixing peeled the omega’s cum-and-slick soaked pants off. Cinnamon and vanilla poured off of Chanyeol.

“Is this a pocket Rilakkuma?” Yixing asked, holding Chanyeol’s tiny Rilakkuma up. Chanyeol nodded. “Why was he in your pocket?”

“He’s-he’s lucky.” Chanyeol felt like a genius for shoving the tiny toy in his pocket. Not only did Chanyeol have the best orgasm of his life, but he also had the best, most handsome alpha. The little toy hadn’t been lucky before, but now? The little bastard was basically a tiny god.

“In that case,” Yixing said, setting the tiny god on his bedside table. “Maybe the little guy will keep up the good work.” Chanyeol breathed deeply as his orgasm finally faded away. He looked over at Yixing.

“I remember you mentioning something about pounding my ‘cute little ass’ into next week?” Chanyeol asked. Yixing gave Chanyeol his signature wicked smirk before slithering over the omega.

“Yeah? I think you might need to jog my memory a bit,” Yixing said, holding himself above the omega.

Chanyeol pulled Yixing down to crash their lips together. Their tongues danced around as their teeth clicked together. The alpha bit Chanyeol’s bottom lip, making the omega hiss. Chanyeol flipped them around so he could straddle the Chinese alpha.

“You’ve been such a giving alpha,” Chanyeol said, nibbling along Yixing’s jawline. “Giving me two orgasms, one that was even alpha-commanded, and not taking anything in return, I think you deserve a little something, at least, for you trouble.”

“Yeah, and what are you planning on giving me, baby?” Yixing asked as Chanyeol pulled his turtleneck over his head. Chanyeol ran his hands on the newly revealed muscles. He teased the alpha’s nipples slightly, flicking his tongue out to brush against the sensitive skin.

“I thought I’d let you decide,” Chanyeol breathed, skimming Yixing’s nipples with his teeth.

“Such a thoughtful omega,” Yixing said, running his fingers through the omega’s hair. “Why don’t you lay down, baby.”

Chanyeol sucked and nibbled a tiny love bite just above Yixing’s left nipple then flipped on to his back.

Yixing threw his leg over the omega’s thighs and ran his hands up to Chanyeol’s throat. The alpha slowly unbuttoned the top button of Chanyeol’s lace shirt.

“You wore this shirt the night Kris Wu fucked you in that alley,” Yixing said. Chanyeol’s breath caught in his throat. “Do you think of him whenever you wear it?”

Chanyeol weighed his options in his head. Say ‘yes’ and get Yixing to lose his cool and finally knot him or he could—Actually, there was only one option.

“If I said yes?”

Yixing’s jaw flexed. “Well, I’d grab your collar,” Yixing’s hands gripped the satin collar of the shirt, “and I would _rip_ ,” Yixing’s word was punctuated with a deep growl and the sound of fabric ripping, “the shirt off of you.” Yixing made short work of actually ripping the lace shirt off of him, leaving Chanyeol completely naked, save for the cool black leather hugging around his broad chest and wrapping down to his hips.

“And I would destroy any reminders of past alphas,” Yixing said, voice low. He gripped the leather straps that ran parallel to Chanyeol’s arms and pulled the omega up. “Do you remember any other alphas besides me, baby doll?”

Honestly, Chanyeol was struggling to remember anyone other than the alpha on top of him. He shook his head.

“Good answer,” Yixing said, gently laying Chanyeol back against the bed. The alpha ran his fingers along the leather harness until his hand rested on Chanyeol’s hips. Yixing breathed deeply. “You smell so good, baby, I could just _eat_ you up.”

Chanyeol shivered as Yixing flipped him on to his stomach.

“Ass up,” Yixing ordered, slapping Chanyeol’s ass with a satisfying _smack!_

The omega scrambled to prop himself up on his hands and knees. Yixing ran his finger down Chanyeol’s spine. He spread Chanyeol’s slick covered cheeks, revealing his tight hole.

“Look at that,” Yixing crowed, tentatively teasing Chanyeol’s hole with his thumb. The omega moan lowly.

Yixing leaned down, licking the clear slick leaking from Chanyeol. He groaned appreciatively before licking directly on the fluttering hole.

Chanyeol moaned and let his head drop down.

“Fuck, I could stay down here for _days_.” Yixing pushed a finger into Chanyeol as he slurped at the omega’s  slick. The sound was positively _nasty_ , making Chanyeol’s heart jump.

Yixing slipped a hand around to fondle Chanyeol’s balls, pointedly ignoring the omega’s heavy cock. Chanyeol pushed back as Yixing fingered him lazily.

“Do you want more, little flower?” Yixing asked, gently squeezing Chanyeol’s balls. The omega whined. Yixing added another finger, stretching Chanyeol just a bit more before he started scissoring his fingers. The miniscule stretch made Chanyeol’s back arch. Yixing flicked his tongue into Chanyeol’s hole as slick steadily leaked out of him.

Then Yixing really did something. The alpha opened Chanyeol’s hole and licked deeply. Chanyeol’s arms shook as the alpha ate him out in earnest. Chanyeol fell to his elbows. Yixing grabbed the omega’s heavy cock and used Chanyeol’s slick as lube to pump his cock slowly.

Chanyeol’s body vibrated as he pulled a groan from somewhere deep in him. He’d never been eaten out by anyone with even a fraction of Yixing’s talent. Chanyeol faceplanted into the plush white comforter under him. Moans left his mouth with no conscious effort on his part. He questioned why’d he ever even looked at an alpha that wasn’t Yixing.

Yixing was happily eating the omega out, blissfully unaware of the mental war raging in Chanyeol’s head.

“Yixing!” Chanyeol cried out, pushing back against the alpha’s fingers and tongue. Yixing pumped Chanyeol’s cock quickly, matching the speed of his fingers and tongue. Chanyeol’s stomach tightened just before his orgasm burst out of him.

Cum pooled on the comforter as Yixing milked his orgasm. His fingers continued to fuck into Chanyeol as he pressed kisses onto the small of Chanyeol’s back.

“Good boy,” Yixing whispered as Chanyeol’s upper body collapsed into the bed. Yixing squeezed the last few drops of cum from Chanyeol’s softening cock. He pulled his fingers out and pushed Chanyeol to his back away from the pool of cum. “Do you still want to take my knot, baby?”

Chanyeol nodded his head. “Please, I need it.” His voice was weak after his third orgasm of the night. His hole fluttered around nothing.

“You’re doing so well for me, little omega,” Yixing said, reaching to grab a pillow from behind Chanyeol. “Hips up.” He shoved the pillow under the omega, angling his hips up. Yixing stood up to strip out of the rest of his clothes. He crawled between Chanyeol’s legs, standing on his knees. He grabbed the omegas hips and pulled him closer.

Chanyeol whined as Yixing’s cock brushed against his hole.

“Are you ready, baby?” Yixing asked, pushing Chanyeol’s knees against the omega’s chest. Chanyeol whined again.

“Please, please, please,” he begged. His whole body was vibrating with need. “ _Yixing_.”

Yixing lined up his throbbing cock with Chanyeol’s leaking hole. “Okay, flower.” Yixing grabbed Chanyeol’s thighs tightly, digging his fingers in painfully before thrusting deep into Chanyeol’s ass.

Chanyeol gasped loudly, gripping the comforter under him. “Oh, fuck!”

“You’re so tight,” Yixing groaned as Chanyeol’s ass tightened around his cock. “You look so pretty, taking my cock so well, baby boy.” Chanyeol moaned.

“Fuck me,” Chanyeol panted. No more pauses, no more stillness. If Yixing didn’t start moving, Chanyeol would flip them over and ride the alpha’s sizable dick to high heaven. Chanyeol had never had such a nice, big cock in him. Yixing was hitting all the right spots and even spots Chanyeol hadn’t known about. He was so deep in the omega, Chanyeol was certain that if he looked down, he would be able to see a bulge in his lower stomach. Yixing still hadn’t moved.

“Ple _ase_.” The omega’s voice cracked. “ _Please_ , fucking move. I need it.” This was cruel and unusual punishment. Tears pricked in the corners of Chanyeol’s eyes. He laughed in his head. Here he was, hanging off the best cock he’d ever gotten, and he was about to fucking _cry_ because Yixing. Wouldn’t. Fucking. Move.

The alpha slowly pulled out. Chanyeol relaxed into the bed.

And then Yixing _really_ started fucking him.

Chanyeol cried out as the alpha thrusted into him, powerfully, quickly, and, most importantly, _fucking_ deeply.

Where their skin slapped together, Chanyeol could feel the telltale stinging pain of bruises forming. He moaned.

“Do you like that, flower?” Yixing asked, growling as he put one of Chanyeol’s leg over his shoulder. Chanyeol cried as Yixing’s cock reached deeper.

“Yes, yes, fucking yes!” Chanyeol cried. He was pretty sure his finger nails had ripped the expensive comforter. Yixing smiled wickedly as the omega cried for him.

“You’re taking me so deeply,” Yixing said, looking at where his cock was bulging in Chanyeol’s lower stomach. The omega looked down to see the bulge of Yixing’s cock.

“Oh, fuck,” Chanyeol moaned. That was so fucking hot. He would never be able to be fucked by anyone else after this. Yixing had well and truly ruined him and they’d been fucking for less than five minutes. If Chanyeol was honest with himself, he’d been ruined the second he’d made eye contact with Yixing in the gym mirror. No one would ever be good enough.

“Look up, little omega,” Yixing said. Chanyeol reluctantly took his eyes of his alpha ( _his_ alpha, that sounded nice).

He looked up to the ceiling and met his own eyes. A mirror above the bed. Yixing was _such_ a kinky bastard. Chanyeol moaned loudly, watching himself getting dicked down.

“Do you like it, baby?” Yixing asked. “I got it just for you.” How had Yixing known about Chanyeol’s little mirror kink? Chanyeol was certain he’d never mentioned it.

“I saw how you watched yourself at the gym,” Yixing said, answering Chanyeol’s thoughts. “Always watching your muscles and how you moved.”

Maybe Yixing was fucking magic. How did he know Chanyeol better than Chanyeol knew himself?

“Fucking magic,” Chanyeol grunted as he felt Yixing’s knot begin to swell. Yixing’s knot was already pressing against Chanyeol’s walls, stretching him deliciously.

“You’re finally getting what you’ve been begging for all night, baby,” Yixing said, pushing deeply into Chanyeol. He wouldn’t be able to move anymore in a few seconds.

Yixing started pumping Chanyeol’s cock quickly, pulling low moans out of the omega with every pump. Chanyeol reached wildly for Yixing’s hand. Yixing grabbed Chanyeol’s hand and intertwined their fingers.

“Are you going to cum for me, _Chanyeollie_?” The way his name slithered past Yixing’s lips is what brought Chanyeol over the edge. Or maybe it was Yixing’s knot, catching on his asshole one last time before Yixing was stuck. Or maybe it was Yixing’s skillful hand, expertly jerking his cock, with just the right amount of pressure and speed.

Maybe it was a mix of all three. (It definitely was.)

For the third (or fourth, Chanyeol honestly had no idea) time tonight, Chanyeol came over Yixing’s hand. Cum pooled on his stomach.

Yixing’s eyes closed as a long, low moan fell out of his mouth. He looked absolutely _sinful_ as he filled Chanyeol with hot cum. Fuck, if this wasn’t the most absolutely fucking _full_ Chanyeol had ever been. He felt like cum was going to come out of his nose.

“Fuck,” Yixing moaned, drawling the word out. He dropped Chanyeol’s softening cock. Yixing dropped Chanyeol’s legs, and leaned over the omega.

“You look so fucking hot,” Chanyeol said, staring up at Yixing in amazement. How in the hell had he ended up with this fuck Adonis of an alpha?

Yixing leaned down, kissing Chanyeol softly.

“You are the cutest, most adorable, most _fuckable_ little omega,” Yixing said. “And you are perfect in every way.”

Chanyeol had never felt more bashful hanging off a knot.

Yixing arranged them into a comfortable position as they waited for his knot to deflate. He stared at Chanyeol, contemplatively.

“Do I have something on my face?” Chanyeol asked, smiling at the alpha.

“You’re my mate,” Yixing said suddenly.

“You- I- what?”

“You’re my mate, Chanyeol,” Yixing said, seriously. “My _true_ mate.”

True mating hadn’t been a thing for a few centuries. Originally, mates had been the people that nature decided would have the strongest pups, but in recent times, people had gone against nature and mated with whoever they actually loved.

“Stop joking,” Chanyeol said. He didn’t want Yixing to get his hopes up, only to kick Chanyeol to the curb after the novelty wore off. Chanyeol’s heart ached at the thought.

“I can feel it, Chanyeol.”

“Please don’t tease me like that,” Chanyeol said. Why would Yixing be so cruel?

“I’m not, Chanyeol. When I look at you,” Yixing said, looking Chanyeol right in the eyes. “When I look at you, I feel… At home. I feel like you are everything in my world. I feel like I’ve finally found my purpose and my purpose is you.”

A lump grew in Chanyeol’s throat.

“I, I feel the same way, Yixing,” Chanyeol said.

“Bite me,” Yixing said. “Make me your mate. Please.” Chanyeol swallowed thickly, before kissing Yixing’s throat.

“Here?” Chanyeol whispered, kissing where Yixing’s neck met his shoulder.

“That’s good,” Yixing said, petting Chanyeol’s hair. Chanyeol bit down hard, blood pouring into his mouth. Yixing moaned. Chanyeol ran his tongue over the bite mark, closing the wound. He pulled back and admired his handy work. That was a mating mark if he’d ever seen one. He hadn’t, but that didn’t matter.

“Now me,” Chanyeol said. “I want you to bite me.” Yixing’s eyes were filled with loved as he pecked Chanyeol’s lips before moving down to the same place Chanyeol had bit him.

“Let me know if it hurts,” Yixing whispered before biting down. Chanyeol’s body filled with fire. Every cell in his body was burning. But, in a strange way, it was the best Chanyeol had ever felt. He moaned as Yixing ran his tongue over the mark, sealing him up.

Chanyeol felt loved. Completely pure, unadulterated, _overwhelmingly_ loved.

Yixing slowly pulled his cock out of Chanyeol. Chanyeol braced for the telltale empty feeling, but it never came. He was so filled with love that he would probably never feel empty again.

“Let’s get in the ba—”

“I love you,” Chanyeol blurted before he could stop himself. Yixing smiled at him.

“I love you, too,” he said. “And I can love you in the bath because we are covered in a variety of bodily fluids and you have cum leaking out of your ass.”

Chanyeol laughed. “A bath sounds nice.”

As Yixing lifted Chanyeol off the bed, Chanyeol caught his tiny Rilakkuma, still sitting on the bedside table.

Maybe the tiny bastard was lucky after all.


End file.
